Etait ce un rêve?
by yotma
Summary: Une arrivée étrange vu par un elfe du Lindon.Fic en cours de correction.
1. Default Chapter

Honte à moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je lorgnais sur les fautes d'orthographes et les différents problèmes que j'ai pu voir dans cette fic, alors voilà, je corrige enfin.

La rencontre chapitre 1

Je me nomme Ereinion, mais tout le monde me nomme par mon nom de roi Gil - galad. Je suis en effet le roi de Lindon et des Noldor, nous sommes Isílya 12 Cernië yén 1715 du second âge ( équivalent du mercredi 12 juillet de l'année 1715 du second âge ). Mes hommes et moi-même revenions d'un voyage à Imladris la cité que le fils Eärendil, Elrond, a créé quand les forces de Sauron ont dévasté l'armée elfique. Là-bas c'était tenu un grand conseil où il fut décidé d'établir une place forte des elfes à l'est d'Eriador et non en Eregion. Cette place forte sera Imladris comme le conseil l'a décidé. Là les 3 anneaux de pouvoirs sont réapparus. Mon vieil ami Cirdan a pris possession de Narya, l'anneau de feu et j'ai obtenu le plus puissant, Vilya l'anneau de l'air. Dans ce conseil, j'ai eu la joie de revoir ma cousine Galadriel qui porte maintenant Nenya l'anneau de diamant, et son époux Celeborn. Mais de nombreux seigneurs elfes sont tombés durant la guerre, comme Celebrimbor, le dernier descendant de Fëanor. La malédiction de Mandos a été terrible sur cette famille.

Nous chevauchions paisiblement à travers ce pays dévasté par la lutte contre Sauron le seigneur des ténèbres quand nous avons entendu des voix étranges venir d'une petite forêt que nous longions depuis quelques kilomètres. Ces voix s'exprimaient dans une langue qui m'était totalement inconnue. Ce n'était pas de l'elfique, ni de l'adûnaic, et encore moins la langue des nains. Peut-être ces voix appartiennent-elles à des orcs, des gobelins ou encore d'autres créatures maudites de Sauron. De nos jours, même si la guerre est terminée, il vaut mieux être prudent. Ces créatures continuaient à parler comme si elles ne craignaient pas les elfes :

-_May, la reine des forêts, toujours entourée de pitis zosiaux et lapinous._

-_Ah ! Tu reconnais enfin que je suis une reine_.

-_La reine des cloches, oui._

-_AHAHAH ! Mais moi, au moins, je résonne. Sab ?_

-_Oui._

-_Merci d'être venue avec moi. J'en avais un peu assez de faire la causette avec mon sabre, en plus il n'a pas beaucoup de conversation._

-_Tu vas voir, on vas bien s'amuser._

Je me demandais ce que ces créatures viennaient de dire, elles nous avaient peut-être entendus. Il faut faire vite et les éliminer le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elles ne puissent prévenir d'autres créatures et ainsi nous attaquer par surprise. Nous avons donc laissé les chevaux aux abords de la forêt et sommes entrés dans le bois l'arme à la main. Nous nous sommes approchés avec beaucoup de précaution pour ne pas être détecté. Les voix s'élevaient toujours incompréhensibles :

-_Sab, et si on allait prendre un bon bain. Sans risquer pour une fois d'être mâtée par les mecs._

-_D'ac !_

-_T'y vas ou j'y vais ?_

-_Vas-y, je vois bien que tu crèves d'envie d'y aller._

-_YESSSSSSSS !_

- _May, ça va ?_

-_Oh ouais, tu peux pas savoir ce que ça peux faire du bien de prendre un bon bain avec en plus jacuzzi intégré. Beurk !_

-_Quoi ?_

-_Le truc dont m'a aspergé Merry pue vraiment, c'est une véritable infection. J'ai bien fait d'amener un gel douche.  
_

-_AHAHAH, ce truc comme tu dis, c'est du parfum. Et ça a quelle odeur ?_

-_Oh ! C'est un subtile mélange entre les fragrances délicates d'un poisson qui pourris au soleil depuis une semaine et celle d'un orque qui vient de bouffer de l'ail._

Il nous a fallut encore 5 minutes pour arriver à l'origine des voix et nous sommes tombés sur une jeune fille rousse avec de grands yeux vert qui nous regardait comme si elle n'avait jamais vu d'elfe de sa vie. Pourtant c'est stupide, puisque s'en était une, d'après les oreilles. Nous avons entendu un grand bruit d'éclaboussures et une autre voix continuait à s'élever dans cette langue bizarre :

-_Sab, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu t'es endormie ou quoi ?_

D'un geste, j'ordonnais à la jeune femme de répondre, ce qu'elle fit :

-_Non, c'est bon, je réfléchissais._

-_Ah parce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Fais gaffe, il ne faudrait pas que les orques nous détectent avec la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles._

-AHAHAH, je suis hilare. 

A ce moment, la jeune fille rousse commença à parler en sindarin, avec un léger accent qui ne venait pas de l'Eregion. L'autre répondit :

- _Pourquoi tu parles en elfique ?_

-Parce que je l'adore. On ne pourrait pas se parler dans cette langue

- _D'ac._

Commença entre les deux jeunes filles, car l'autre ne pouvait - être qu'une jeune fille, une conversation très instructive.

- Tu pourrais accélérer, j'en ai marre de t'attendre.

-T'as hâte de te faire massacrer par les orques ma parole. Voilà, donne-moi _5 mn_. Pfuuuuu, je ne peux jamais me reposer moi. Y a toujours quelqu'un pour m'empêcher de prendre un bain.

Elles sont des ennemies des orcs, cela est très intéressant. Mais elles ont une drôle de façon de s'exprimer, Je reconnais bien le sindarin, mais il y a des mots de leur langue dans leurs phrases.

-May ?

-Oui.

La seconde jeune fille se nomme May. Mais je ne connais toujours pas le prénom de la première, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le découvrir.

-Que penses-tu des elfes ?

Pourquoi posait-elle cette question ? Je sortis Aeglos et la menaça de ma lame, elle blêmit et se mit à trembler. Puis l'autre répondit à sa question

-Lesquels, Tolkien ou petites fées avec des ailes au dos ?

Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Quel est ce Tolkien, une région inconnue de la terre du milieu ? Pourtant je connais toutes les régions de l'ouest. Elles venaient peut-être des régions Est et elles étaient peut-être sous les ordres de Sauron. J'enjoignis la rousse à répondre.

-Heu… Tolkien !

-Ah ! Les Noldor, les Teleri et les Vanyar.. Ce sont d'excellents combattants.

L'autre nous connaissait, nous devions en apprendre plus sur elles deux.

-Ah d'accord. Tu les imagines comment ?

-D'après les écrits, ils sont d'une beauté et d'une sagesse surnaturelles.

D'après les écrits ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Elles n'ont jamais rencontré d'elfes, donc elles ne nous connaissaient que par les livres. Ce terme " surnaturelle " est, d'habitude, utilisé par les hommes moindres. Mais cela est impossible, ce sont des elfes. Peut-être des semi-elfes comme Elrond.

-Et tu crois qu'on rencontrera des elfes ?

-Viens voir, y en a une qui est en train de se baigner !

-C'est vrai ?

Comment ? J'étais prêt à y aller quand j'entendis la réponse de l'autre jeune fille.

-Ben oui, pôvre cloche. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes des elfes.

Je faillis éclater de rire, cette jeune femme avait de la répartie, mais ses origines étaient encore mystérieuses, et nous devions donc les traiter comme de possibles ennemies.

-May, t'as bientôt fini ! T'es longue.

- Eh ! Minute papillon, mes cheveux sont très longs et ils sont assez difficiles à laver. Et en plus, ils sont tellement gras qu'on dirait que je les ai lavé avec du _saindoux_, c'est ignoble.

-May ?

-Pfuuuu, Kwoa !

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

-Que s'il arrive quelque chose à John, c'est toi qui prendrais le contrôle des armées. C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Mais tu ne le dis à personne, d'accord ?

-D'accord, mais tout le monde est déjà au courant, John a craché le morceau.

-Et _merde_ ! Et moi qui voulais passer inaperçu et ben c'est râpé.

Un chef de guerre, c'était une prise de choix, mais si elle est là, les autres ne doivent pas être loin, ils nous surveillent peut-être. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elles font tant de bruit. Car elles sont protégées. Je donnais l'ordre à mes hommes de rester en alerte au cas où nous serions attaqués et j'envoyais deux de mes meilleurs hommes explorer les environs et voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres intrus dans les environs. Ils revinrent rapidement en nous disant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

-_Wi_. May ?

Wi ! Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, un code entre elle. Elle prévient peut-être l'autre de notre présence. Je me rapprochais d'elle et lui ordonnais de changer immédiatement de sujet. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir, mais tu l'imagines comment ton futur époux ?

Je la regardais interloqué. Je lui avais donné un ordre mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle prendrait ce sujet, en particulier. Et je ne fus pas le seul surpris, l'autre jeune femme semblait énervé et cette question l'indisposait.

-Elle est stupide ta question ? Comment veux-tu que je le saches ?

-Imagine !

- Bon d'accord, je vais faire un effort d'imagination. Je le vois grand, cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux bleus, ça m'a toujours fait craquer. Et puis qu'il m'accepte telle que je suis, que ce ne soit pas un sale macho qui pense que la place des femmes est devant les fourneaux. Je voudrais qu'il soit aussi doux et attentionné, mais aussi fort et viril. J'ai aucune envie d'épouser un type qui crie comme une fille dès qu'on le touche et qui va se cacher sous les jupes de sa mère.

Je vis certains de mes hommes me regarder du coin de l'œil, car physiquement, je ressemblais à l'homme que cette jeune fille venait de décrire. Mon peuple désespérait que je sois toujours célibataire.

-T'en connais des types pareils ?

-Avec les qualités, ou les défauts ?

-Les défauts !

- Oui, j'en connais un. Un gars sans scrupule qui s'accroche à moi comme une moule à son rocher. Il essaie de me séduire depuis 3 mois, mais rien en lui est séduisant, à part si on aime bien sûr les décolorés sans cervelle. Et c'est justement ce qu'il est, un crétin décérébré.

Une moule à son rocher, j'aime bien cette expression, elle veut bien dire ce qu'elle veut dire. Je commence vraiment à apprécier cette jeune personne.

-Ce que tu peux être mauvaise ?

-Non, je suis réaliste, c'est un abruti.

-Et il a un nom cet abruti ?

-Ouais, Guillaume !

-Gigi la folle ! T'es dragué par Gigi la folle. T'as raison, c'est un abruti. Tu sais qu'il a tenté de se faire Franck ?

Gigi la folle ! Deux soldats commençaient vraiment à avoir du mal à se retenir de rire. Un homme appelé Gigi la folle. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça. Et se faire Franck. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? je leur demanderais plus tard.

- Franck, 90-60-90 la même chose pour l'autre jambe. Celui qui n'a pas une once de graisse, que des muscles ? Pourtant, je le croyais avec Damien.

Par tous les Valar réunis, je ne dois pas rire ou nous allons avoir des problèmes.

-Il est toujours avec Damien, mais il a tenté de casser leur couple.

-Oh quel _connard_, c'est pour cela qui lui manquait 2 dents.

Manquer deux dents. Pourquoi lui manquerait-il deux dents ? J'ai compris il a voulu…… et l'autre n'était pas d'accord et il l'a battu. Voilà pourquoi elles le nomment Gigi la folle. Car il a perdu tout respect à leurs yeux.

-Oui.

-Sab, t'as pris froid ?

Sab, voilà comment se nommait cette jeune femme. Mais c'était vrai que sa voix était un peu enrouée. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil et la vis proche des larmes. Je fronçais des sourcils et la menaçais à nouveau. Elle se reprit très vite et répondit :

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que ta voix est bizarre.

-C'est rien, seulement j'en ai marre de t'attendre. C'est tout.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle met _le chocolat_ dans le papier _d'alu_.

Hein ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

-Hein ? ça veux dire quoi ?

-ça veux dire que je ne te crois pas. Je t'explique, tu as déjà vu une marmotte mettre du _chocolat_ dans du papier _d'alu_ toi ?

-Ben non !

-Alors tu comprends maintenant, si quelqu'un te dit qu'il vient de voir une marmotte mettre du _chocolat_ dans du papier, tu le croirais ?

-Non !

-Alors, t'as compris.

Elle n'était pas la seule, cela veux dire qu'elle savait qu'il y a un problème. Elle va peut – être arriver et tenter de nous attaquer. Non, j'entendis de grosses éclaboussures. Elle était en train de jouer dans l'eau comme une enfant. C'est ce qu'elle était peut-être.

-May ?

-Kwoa ! Tu m'énerves à la fin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

A là, elle est énervée. J'en ai assez d'attendre et je vais la ramener vers les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais à un elfe ?

-Présentement, je lui demanderais de me passer un serviette, que je puisse sortir de l'eau et me sécher.

Une serviette, je vis sur un sac, une serviette blanche dans un drôle de tissu. Ce n'étais pas de la laine, ni du lin. C'était solide mais doux et fin. C'est étrange. Je pris la serviette et avança doucement vers la rivière. Il n'y avais personne d'autre. Près de moi, je pus voir des vêtements assez étranges sécher sur les buissons. Ils étaient d'une drôle de couleur et terriblement voyant dans une forêt. Ils étaient de plusieurs teintes de gris. En tournant la tête vers la cascade, je vis une silhouette en dessous. Elle était bien petite. Cela devait – être l'éloignement et l'eau qui faisait cela. Je me suis approché jusqu'à être à côté d'elle. Et ce n'était pas un effet de l'eau ou de l'éloignement, c'est une petite fille et pourtant elle avait une voix de jeune femme. C'est étrange. Elle sortit de dessous de la cascade et je lui tendis la serviette. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les yeux et elle ne me vit pas. Elle devait penser que j'étais son amie, car sinon elle se serait enroulée dans sa serviette. Au lieu de cela, elle se frottait la tête avec et me dit :

-Merci

Je lui répondis doucement :

-De rien.

Mais là elle éclata de rire et me demanda :

-T'as muée, Sab

Et elle partit, toujours se frottant la tête, vers ses habits, en éclatant de rire toute contente de sa blague. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à ne pas faire de même pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Elle était complètement nue, mais ce n'était pas une petite fille, mais bien une jeune femme et bien jolie je dois dire. Elle avait une démarche souple, gracieuse, et rapide. Elle avait un corps svelte et élancé, et je dois dire que ses formes sont assez intéressantes. Son corps était ferme, et sa peau avait l'air d'être douce et velouté comme celle d'une pêche. J'avais de plus en plus envie de caresser ses épaules soyeuses. Je fus surpris en voyant l'état de son dos. Il était marqués par de nombreuses meurtrissures, cicatrices et il y a des plaies encore ouvertes mais qui ne saignaient pas. Mon regard fut attiré par une longue marque qui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos et je ne fus plus intéressé par son dos, mais par d'autres parties de son anatomie. Elle avait des fesses fermes et de belles jambes.

Enfin elle arrêta de se sécher les cheveux pour s'enrouler dans sa serviette. Mais j'avais eu tout le temps de découvrir son corps, maintenant, tout ce que voulais faire, c'était le découvrir avec les mains. Elle se retourna soudainement et devint toute rouge. Elle était adorable et mon sourire s'accentua en même temps que certaines images assez débridées me venaient à l'esprit.

J'avançais vers elle. Et quand je faisais un pas vers elle, elle en faisais un en arrière. Elle s'arrêta quand un tronc l'empêcha de continuer sa fuite. Je m'approchai encore plus d'elle, et je pus sentir son odeur, une odeur douce et délicate mais je ne l'avais jamais senti auparavant. Il y avait une autre odeur, une odeur plus âcre, assez désagréable, celle de la cendre, du feu et du sang. Les odeurs de la guerre. Elle revenait donc d'un combat d'où ces blessures au dos. Elle avait l'air d'être exténué.

Je me baissais légèrement, la pris dans mes bras et je fus surpris par sa légèreté. Je ne sentais presque pas son poids, mais je la sentais tendue et nerveuse. Je la comprenais un peu ,je ne serais pas très heureux si cela m'arrivais. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la clairière, mes hommes pouffèrent un peu mais se reprirent vite. Mais passon amie Sab. Elle éclata d'un rire bruyant. May lui lança un regard noir. Je donnais l'ordre à un de mes hommes de ramener ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, je vis la jeune Sab regarder intensément Ellianar un de mes soldats, et je ne fus pas le seul à le remarquer. Une conversation animée commença entre elles :

-_Sab, arrête de baver, tu pollues la clairière_.

-_C'est pas vrai, je ne pollue pas._ J'admire les merveilles de dame nature. Rajouta-t-elle. Tu le trouves comment ?

-Qui ?

-L'elfe.

-Lequel ?

-Le blond.

-Ma chère Sabrina, dois - je te remettre en mémoire que 95 pour cent de la population elfique est blonde !

Là je ne pus me retenir et les autres n'ont plus, on éclatait franchement de rire, et quant à Ellianar, il devenait un peu plus rouge, et cela plût encore plus à la jeune Sabrina. Donc Sab n'est que son surnom. Elles reprirent leur discussion dans leur langue qui commençait à me plaire, car c'était une langue assez musicale :

-_Le beau blond_.

-_Tu veux dire celui qui te bave dessus_.

-Il ne me bave pas dessus.

-Si, il te bave dessus. Un peu plus, et on le prendrait pour un escargot. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les _gastéropodes_.

-Attend que tu sois descendue de ton perchoir, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

Perchoir moi ? Je sentais que je allais m'énerver dans pas longtemps. Personne n'avait jamais osé appeler un roi un perchoir. Je crois que May a senti mon énervement, car elle rétorqua :

- Perchoir, perchoir, moi au moins je suis au chaud et je n'ai pas besoin de marcher, puisqu'on le fait à ma place. En un mot ma chère, c'est le pied intégral.

Elle posa doucement sa tête sur mon épaule et s'endormit. Elle ne se réveilla même pas quand nous sommes sortis de la forêt ni quand j'ai grimpé sur mon cheval. Nous sommes allés un peu plus vite et sommes arrivés dans ma cité de Mithlond.

A suivre


	2. coup de foudre

Disclamer : certains perso appartiennent à Tolkien et le reste m'appartient.

Oui, cette fic a un lien avec les autres, car elle représente un passé oublié. Et désolé pour les fans de Legolas, mais moi je craque sur Gil-galad.

r

Coup de foudre.

r

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Mithlond, tout le monde nous regardait avec surprise et tous regardaient avec stupéfaction la jeune elfe que je tenais étroitement serrer dans mes bras. Ils devaient se demander qui elle était, et pourquoi elle était à moitié nue dans mes bras. Je trouvais que le chemin était bien long jusqu'au palais. Je lançais un regard en arrière et vis la jeune Sabrina regarder la cité avec de grands yeux émerveillés, la bouche entrouverte. Ellianar était ravi de l'avoir devant lui et il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, même si pour le moment elle était plus intéressée par la cité que par le guerrier. Enfin, nous sommes arrivés devant le palais. J'entendis Sabrina dire dans sa langue :

-_Putain, c'est trop beau. MAYYY. Merde, mais réveille toi, tu rates tout là._

Je sentis la jeune fille tressaillir légèrement , mais elle ne se réveilla pas, tout ce qu'elle fit, fut de se pelotonner un peu plus contre moi et de poser sa tête sous mon menton. Dans cette position, j'avais encore plus de mal à descendre de cheval sans la faire tomber. Un des soldats me demanda s'il pouvait la prendre le temps que je descende, mais je refusais sèchement. J'étais capable de le faire. Je passais doucement une jambe de l'autre côté de l'encolure de mon cheval et me laissa glisser à terre. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était vraiment épuisée. Je l'amena dans une des chambres et la coucha délicatement sur le lit. Je fis amener des médecins elfiques et ils la soignèrent.

Mais je ne pouvais rester, car mon royaume avait besoin de moi pour la reconstruction. Sauron était vaincu mais pour combien de temps. Un jour ou l'autre, il réapparaîtra et voudra reprendre les 3. Galadriel en a un, Cirdan a le second et moi, j'ai le troisième. Je dois renforcer les alliances qui existent entre les eldar et les númenoréens afin de prévenir toutes tentatives belliqueuses de Sauron et de ses créatures maudites. Et dire que j'avais pensé que May et Sabrina étaient des créatures de Sauron. Il faut que je discute avec Sabrina, elle pourra m'expliquer les raisons de leur présences ici. Je demandai donc qu'elle vienne. Je la vis venir vers moi l'air un peu surpris, je lui demandai de s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'apporta un serviteur.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Sabrina, j'espère que votre chambre vous plaît.

-Oh oui ! Enormément, je vous remercie, votre altesse.

-Alors je suis rassuré. Je souhaiterai vous poser des questions quant à votre présence dans cette forêt.

-Bien sûr, sire. Qu'elles sont – elles ?

-D'où venez-vous et que faisiez vous là-bas ?

-Nous venons d'une cité éloignée d'ici, la ville de Phoenix.

-Phoenix, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette cité.

-Elle est cachée dans les Alpes près de la méditerranée, c'est une cité souterraine afin d'empêcher nos ennemis de la trouver.

-Alpes, méditerranée, qu'est-ce que ces endroits ?

-Les Alpes sont une chaîne de montagne et la Méditerranée est une mer qui sépare deux continent, l'Europe et l'Afrique.

-Pourriez-vous me les montrer sur une carte ?

-Mais bien sûr, sire.

- Apportez-moi une carte je vous prie ? Demandais – je à un de mes serviteurs. Il revint avec une carte de la Terre du Milieu. Je montrais la carte à la jeune femme qui répondit :

-Je suis désolée, mais cette carte n'est pas bonne, ce n'est pas une carte d'Europe.

-Comment ? C'est peut-être une autre carte. Je vais en demander une autre.

- Je crois que cela ne sera pas nécessaire, car ces cartes ne représentent aucun pays que je connais. Mais je peux vous dessiner une carte de notre pays.

-D'accord, apportez – nous du papier et des plumes.

-Bien votre altesse.

Le serviteur s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du papier , une plume et de l'encre. La jeune femme commença à dessiner. Les cotes de cette terre étaient très étranges et m'étaient complètement inconnues. Cela lui prit bien 4 heures avant d'avoir terminé sa carte. Pendant ce temps, j'allais voir l'autre jeune femme. Les médecins avaient l'air très inquiet.

-Que se passe – il avec mademoiselle May ?

- Ce sont ses blessures qui nous inquiètent majesté, elles sont profondes, très profondes. Nous ne savons pas si elle pourra totalement guérir un jour. De plus, son épuisement est inquiétant, il lui faut énormément de repos, elle ne doit pas s'agiter, ou sa blessure risquerai de se rouvrir.

-Bien, s'est - elle réveillée, puis-je allez la voir ?

- En fait votre altesse, elle ne se réveille pas. Si elle survit jusqu'à demain, alors elle sera sauvée. Vous pouvez aller la voir. Cependant, elle ne vous entend pas, sire.

-Je vous remercie.

J'entrais doucement dans la pièce, et la vis endormie profondément sur le lit. Les draps cachaient sa silhouette, je m'approchais d'elle et m'assis sur un siège près deulit. Elle avait un visage serein, et calme. Son teint était pâle, il lui manquait quelque chose, comme si la vie lui avait été retirée, il n'y avait plus de couleur sur son visage. Je craignais qu'elle ne soit partie pour les cavernes de Mandos. Je lui touchais le front et sa peau était froide, mais n'avait pas le froideur de la mort. Elle frissonna un peu. Je pris une couverture et lui posa dessus. Elle soupira doucement. Je ne pus résister et lui embrassa doucement le front. Je la borda délicatement et sortit retrouver son amie.

Quand j'arrivais devant la jeune femme, elle me montra une carte d'un monde inconnu. Elle désigna les montagnes appelées Alpes qui se trouvaient à l'Est, et la mer au Sud. Mais ce ne sont pas des montagnes ou une mer que je connaissais. Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? Elles viendraient d'un autre monde. Mais comment cela peut-il être possible !

-Comment êtes - vous venues ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous étions dans la forêt noire, nous avons traversé une étrange clairière avec une pierre levé en son centre et nous sommes arrivés dans cette forêt. Je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu arriver ici. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, votre altesse.

-Ce que vous me dites est très étrange.

-Je le sais votre altesse. Nous-même avons été très surprises de vous voir, sire.

-Comment cela ce fait – il que votre amie ait de telles blessures au dos ?

-KWOA ! Hurla – t – elle. Elle me fit sursauter.

-Comment, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

-Non, elle ne parle jamais de ses batailles, pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

-Ses batailles ?

-Oui, ses batailles. Elle est celle qui combat le plus, elle est devenue une excellente tacticienne après 2000 ans de combat.

- 2000 ans, mais ce n'est pas possible. Vous avez l'air d'être tellement jeune, je ne vous donnerai que 20 ans à peine, Et quant à votre amie, je ne lui donnerai que 14 ans.

-Et pourtant, c'est la plus ancienne de nous deux. Elle a 2018 ans et j'ai 2016 ans.

-Vous vous battez depuis 2000 ans, c'est cela ?

-Oui.

-Et contre qui vous battez-vous ?

-Contre un démon, Morgoth.

Elle se rembrunit en prononçant ce nom.

-Contre Morgoth ! Mais cela ne se peut. Il a été vaincu par les Valar.

- Oui, chez vous. Mais il a ouvert une porte qui l'a amené chez nous. Et la vie a cessé. Il n'y a plus d'oiseaux, ni d'animaux. La terre est sèche, il n'y a plus de forêt. Enfin si, il en reste une. La forêt noire, là où se trouve la cité du démon.

-Mais si c'est sa cité, pourquoi y étiez-vous ?

-Pour reconnaître les lieux pour une possible attaque contre la cité.

-Combien êtes vous ?

- Environs 100 000, si on compte les blessés et les mourants. Et ce chiffre diminue de plus en plus chaque jour. Nous ne croyons plus à la victoire. De toute manière, c'est soit la mort, soit la torture. Et sachez que nous choisirons tous la mort. Nous ne voulons pas devenir des orcs.

-Ce que vous me dite est terrible. Pouvons-nous vous aider de quelque manière que se soit ?

- Merci sire. Mais vous ne pouvez envoyer des elfes se battre. Vous avez déjà suffisamment souffert, et vous ne pouvez vous battre à notre place.

-Bien. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous pouvez aller votre amie si vous le désirez.

-Je vous remercie votre altesse.

La jeune femme partit rejoindre son amie. Les pauvres jeunes femmes, devoir combattre ce démon. Il a fallu aux races de la Terre du Milieu plus de 10 000 ans pour pouvoir le vaincre et encore, ce sont les valar qui l'ont vaincu. Je ne pense pas que leur peuple puisse réitérer cet exploit. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elles ne repartent pas dans leur monde, où elles seraient tuées toutes les deux. Je commence à bien les apprécier et je ne suis pas le seul. Ellianar trouve la jeune Sabrina très à son goût. Quant à moi, ce serais plutôt la jeune May. Elle a de l'esprit et du courage. Mais elle est encore jeune, elle n'a pas la beauté des elfes, mais elle a un charme qui ne me laisse pas de glace. Je voudrais aller la revoir, mais je me dois à mon royaume, je pourrais toujours la revoir plus tard. Elle ne risque pas de disparaître, enfin je l'espère.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était inconsciente, je restais le plus longtemps possible à son chevet, mais je ne pouvais pas toujours le faire. Alors quand je ne pouvais être près d'elle, c'était son amie qui le faisait. Nous sommes devenue amis, elle m'a appris énormément de chose sur May, sur son caractère un peu excentrique qui lui a souvent posé des problèmes, sur ce qu'elle aimait et qu'elle détestait, sur son sens de l'humour. Elle m'a fait bien rire avec les anecdotes sur ses bêtises et ses blagues. Plus j'en apprend sur elle plus j'ai envie qu'elle se réveille.

Le conseil a duré plus longtemps que prévu, le royaume est en train de se reconstruire lentement, mais je souhaiterai que cela aille plus vite. Je vais aller la voir, Sabrina ne peut pas y aller aujourd'hui car elle est partie visiter la ville avec Ellianar. Soudain j'entendis un bruit dans la pièce, le froissement de draps. En entrant dans la pièce, je la vis un peu assise sur le lit tâtant sans comprendre les bandages qui recouvraient son torse, son ventre et ses mains. Elle m'entendit entrer et se tourna vers moi. Je n'ai pu voir son visage, mais j'ai senti qu'elle a rougi comme devant la cascade. J'adore quand elle a l'air timide et candide de la sorte.

Je me suis approché doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus. Elle m'a regardé m'approcher et m'a demandé d'une petite voix douce et légèrement effrayée mais dans sa langue inconnue :

_- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Est ce vous qui m'avez soigné ? Et comment sommes nous arrivé ici ? Où est Sabrina ? Depuis combien….._

Doucement, je lui posai un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui murmurai doucement :

- Ne vous agitez pas. Vous avez été gravement blessée, vous devez vous reposer. Je me nomme Ereinion, Je vous ai ramené quand vous vous êtes évanoui. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai soigné, mais d'excellents médecins elfiques. Quant à votre amie, elle se promène dans la cité. Et vous avez dormi 2 enquier ( 2 semaines). Nous sommes dans la cité de Mithlond. Rendormez - vous. Vous êtes encore fatigué.

-Restez, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas rester seule. Je ne veux plus rester seule. Murmura-t-elle avec un accent plus marqué que celui de son amie.

-D'accord, je vais rester jusqu'à votre sommeil. Vous êtes d'accord.

-Oui, merci. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air ennuyeuse mais…

-N'ayez crainte, vous ne l'êtes pas. Que désirez-vous ?

-Heu….c'est un peu dur à dire, mais vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à manger ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais complètement oublié que vous n'aviez pas manger pendant ces 2 enquier. Je vais demander que l'on vous apporte de quoi vous sustentez.

- Oh, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine, dites moi simplement où se trouve les cuisines et je me ferai un petit quelque chose à manger.

Elle rougit à nouveau devant mon air offusqué, et se mit à tordre le draps, pensant à juste titre que ce qu'elle venait de dire m'avais choqué. Je lui dis d'un ton autoritaire :

-Vous ne quitterez pas ce lit tant que vos blessures ne seront pas cicatrisés.

Elle avait l'air d'être proche des larmes. Je me calmais un peu et lui dis d'une voix toute radoucie :

-Vous êtes encore faible, mais je vous promet que quand vous serez guérie, je vous ferez visiter la cité. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui.

Je partis et revins quelques minutes plus tard, et je la vis levée, accoudée au balcon regardant le paysage extérieur. Elle avait l'air d'être fascinée par la vue et donc elle ne m'entendit pas rentrer dans la pièce. Elle sursauta violemment quand je la pris dans mes bras et la ramena sur le lit . Elle avait un petit air gêné qui me fit fondre. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui vient d'être prit la main dans le pot de confiture. Je rabattis les draps et la couverture quand je la vis un peu frissonner. Je l'aida à s'assoire. A ce moment, apparut une jeune elfe qui portait un plateau plein de victuailles. Elle le posa sur une petite table, nous salua et repartit aussi vite et silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée.

Je m'assis sur la chaise et la regarda manger. Elle ne mangea que très peu. Un petit bout de pain, et laissa le reste. Je fronçai les sourcils et la força au moins à manger la soupe, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce. Mais refusa de prendre le reste. Car dit-elle comme elle n'avait rien mangé en 2 semaines (qu'est ce c'est semaines) le fait de trop manger maintenant, risquait de la rendre malade. Mais qu'elle mangera le reste quand elle aura à nouveau faim. Je lui pris le plateau et le remis sur la table.

Ses yeux se fermaient à nouveau, elle était fatiguée et elle avait bien mangé. Je lui remis une mèche derrière son oreille et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue, me prit la main et s'endormit profondément. Je voulus dégager ma main, mais je risquais de la réveiller. Elle avait une sacré force cachée dans son corps frêle. Elle se retourna dans son sommeil manquant de m'arracher le bras. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de suivre son mouvement et me coucha près d'elle. Sa chaleur me poussait au sommeil. Jamais même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais imaginé dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. Nous sommes restés comme cela une partie de la nuit. Jusqu'au moment où elle lâcha mon bras et se serra contre moi. Je me plongeais dans un sommeil elfique et ne la sentis pas reprendre mon bras et se tourner à nouveau. Nous nous sommes réveillés à peu près au même moment. Elle devait se demander à qui appartenait ce bras qu'elle serrait tout contre elle. Elle suivit le bras des yeux, et croisa mon regard. Elle lâcha vite mon bras et me demanda pardon.

-_Pardon_. Mais comment votre bras s'est retrouvé entre mes mains ?

J'éclatai d'un rire clair et franc. Puis je lui expliquai ce qui c'était passé durant la nuit. Elle rougit encore plus. Je surpris son regard gêné se poser sur la table, elle devait encore avoir faim. Je lui apportai à manger, et elle mangea avec un peu plus d'appétit. Ce petit rituel continua durant un mois, le temps qu'elle soit remise de ses blessures. Je vis les médecins qui me dirent :

- Ça y est votre altesse, elle peut se lever si elle veut. Elle est encore un peu faible, mais elle devrait vite se remettre totalement. Mais le plus important, c'est que ses plaies sont toutes cicatrisées et il n'y a plus aucune trace de blessures, que se soit sur le dos, le ventre et les mains.

-Elle avait des blessures sur le ventre aussi.

-Oui, mais moins grave que celles du dos.

-Peut – elle toujours avoir des enfants ?

- Nous pensons que oui, votre majesté. Mais en tout cas, c'est une race d'elfe extrêmement robuste, car une seule des blessures sur le dos aurait tué un elfe en pleine forme.

-La jeune Sabrina a-t-elle des blessures ?

-Oui, mais elles sont un peu plus anciennes et beaucoup moins graves.

-Bien, je vous remercie pour cet excellent travail. J'espère vous voir à la fête de ce soir.

-Mais ce serait pour nous un honneur votre majesté.

Je laissais les médecins et parti retrouver mademoiselle May pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, qu'elle pouvais se lever. Je frappais doucement à la porte de sa chambre, mais personne ne répondit. Je fronça les sourcils et entra dans la pièce. Mon estomac me tomba dans les chevilles et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je la vis en équilibre sur la balustrade du balcon. Elle faisait des mouvements aussi gracieux qu'une fée. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, une ses chevilles flancha et elle tomba lourdement au sol. Je la vis se relever doucement. Elle s'assis et se mit à pleurer. Elle sanglotait dans sa langue :

-_Je suis trop nulle. J'y arrive pas. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne peux même pas tenir debout sans tomber. Maman, pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Je voudrais tellement que tu soit là avec Cédric et Louise. C'est pas juste, pourquoi est-ce que toi, papa, mon petit frère et ma petite sœur êtes partis ? Je m'en veux tellement. La dernière chose que je vous avais dit, c'est que je ne voulais plus vous voir, tout ça parce que je voulais sortir et que vous ne vouliez pas. Et je vous ai désobéi. Et quand je suis sorti voir Sab et Merry. La terre s'est fissurée et la maison est tombée dans le gouffre, tout ce j'ai pu faire c'est regardé la maison tomber. Je regrette tellement ce que je vous ai dit. Je voudrais que rien de tout ceci ne se soit jamais passé. Que nous soyons à nouveau à la maison et que nous nous disputions comme avant. J'ai tellement mal. Est ce qu'un jour cette douleur disparaîtra?_

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait, mais je sentais sa douleur, une douleur atroce qui me faisais mal aussi. Je m'agenouilla près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler et la calmer. Elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra fort contre elle, cachant son visage en larme au creux de mon épaule. Elle leva légèrement le visage vers moi et je ne pus me retenir. Délicatement, je lui captura doucement les lèvres en un baiser plein de douceur. J'allais l'approfondir quand j'entendis un toussotement derrière moi. Nous avons regardé en même temps vers la porte et Sabrina nous regardait avec Ellianar un sourire goguenard aux lèvres :

-Eh bien, je crois ne pas être la seule à avoir à annoncer mes fiançailles on dirait.

A suivre.


	3. La déclaration

La déclaration chapitre 3

r

r

Je sentis May se tendre entre mes bras. Elle leva les yeux pleins de larmes vers son amie qui s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui dit doucement :

_- Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour eux, tu as eu de la chance. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir parce que tu as survécu et pas eux. Tu crois qu'ils seraient heureux s'ils savaient dans quel état tu te mets, hein ? Ils seraient tristes pour toi. Je sais que tu t'en veux car les dernières paroles que vous vous êtes échangés, étaient des paroles remplies de colère. Tu dois te pardonner, tu les aimais comme ils t'aimaient. Laisse la colère et la tristesse quitter ton esprit. Demande leur pardon, c'est tout ?_

_- Et comment ? Ils sont tous morts. Ils ne m'entendront pas, ils ne m'entendront jamais plus et je ne pourrais jamais leur dire à quel point je les aimais._

Elle se remit à pleurer, s'accrochant à moi et cachant son visage dans ma tunique. Je la berçais et demandais des explications quant à ces larmes. Sabrina me répondit d'une voix douce :

- 3 jours avant que nous ne devenions des elfes, May s'est disputée avec ses parents. Elle est sortie en leur criant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais les voir.

-Mais cema arrive souvent, ce n'est pas si grave. Ce ne sont que des disputes vite oubliées.

- Oui d'habitude. Mais malheureusement, il y a eut un tremblement de terre. Un gouffre s'est ouvert sous la maison et elle est tombée dedans. Toute sa famille a été tuée dans cette catastrophe. Elle n'a jamais pu se faire pardonner de ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Elle s'en veut terriblement. Elle se dit qu'elle est responsable de leur mort.

Sabrina cessa de parler et regardait son amie pleurer sur moi. Je comprenais maintenant sa douleur. Moi-même j'avais perdu ma mère. Et mon père avait été tué à Nirnaeth Arnoediad, mais ils n'étaient pas morts en même temps devant moi. Je la serrais encore plus contre moi lui embrassant ses beaux cheveux bruns. Je ne l'entendis plus pleurer, je détachais un peu d'elle et la vis les yeux fermés dans mes bras. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras pour la coucher sur le lit, mais elle me prit l'épaule, m'incita à baisser la tête et m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue en murmurant doucement :

-Merci pour tout. _J…je…je crois que je vous aime, Ereinion._

Elle me parlait de la même voix douce, elle m'avait remercié, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait dit ensuite, mais Sabrina avait compris, elle. Je regardais alternativement les deux jeunes femmes et vit May rougir. Pourquoi rougissait – elle ? Aurais – je fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains, mais elle ne pleurait plus, mais rougissait encore plus d'après la couleur cramoisie de ses oreilles. Je me relevais et l'aida à faire de même. J'aimais voir son corps souple se déplier devant mes yeux. Sabrina éclata soudain de rire. Je me retournais pour la regarder, et je compris qu'elle avait percé à jour les sentiments qui grandissaient en moi pour son amie. Pour reprendre un peu contenance, je leur dit à tous les 3 :

- Ce soir, il y a une grande fête en l'honneur des fiançailles d'Elrond et de Celebrian, la fille de Galadriel et de Celeborn. Je souhaiterai que vous soyez des nôtres. Acceptez-vous cette invitation?

- Oh oui votre alt…aïe, mais que t'arrive – t – il mon amour ? Demanda Ellianar à Sabrina qui se mit à le pousser vers la porte en lui disant :

-Rien du tout amour de ma vie, rien du tout. Eh bien à tout à l'heure.

La porte se referma sur eux et nous étions à nouveau seuls tous les deux. Je l'amenais vers le lit et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Je vais demander qu'on vienne vous aider à vous habiller. Attendez là, ils ne vont par tarder.

Je sortis de la pièce et ordonna de l'habiller convenablement pour la fête de tout à l'heure avec une certaine robe. Plus que 3 heures. Je partis aussi me préparer, j'essayais de l'imaginer dans une robe elfique en m'habillant d'une tunique blanche argentée avec des boutons de nacre et un pantalon assorti. Je me coiffais les cheveux en rêvant de les lui coiffer, d'entendre la brosse passer sur ses beaux cheveux sombres, de pouvoir embrasser ses petites oreilles pointues qui, d'après Sabrina, étaient extrêmement sensibles. Je voulais la posséder, qu'elle soit mienne à jamais... Mais ne rêve pas mon pauvre ami, si elle t'a embrassé, c'est qu'elle souffrait. Il n'y a aucun sentiment entre vous à part peut – être une amitié. Mais je ne veux pas que d'une amitié avec elle. Je veux l'aimer et la chérir. Mais que faire, un jour elle voudra repartir. Et tu te retrouveras seul à nouveau.

Je continuais à me torturer l'esprit en terminant de me préparer. Je me levais et m'avançais vers un meuble où se trouvait la couronne des Noldor. Je la posais sur ma tête et me tournais pour observer le roi des Noldor qui me regardait seul et triste, représentant un peuple au passé glorieux et rempli de batailles sanglantes. Et celle qu'il aimait, risquait d'être tuée dans une bataille où il n'avait pas sa place. Que faire ? La laisser partir et mourir de chagrin, où la garder ici comme un oiseau en cage, et c'est elle qui se laissera dépérir de chagrin d'être ainsi prisonnière. Est-cela l'amour ? Pourquoi est – ce si douloureux ? C'est une blessure qui ne guérit jamais. Je sortis lentement de ma chambre et partis pour celle de l'amour de ma vie.

Quand je suis arrivé, la dernière servante venait de sortir de la pièce. Elle me salua avec respect puis partit continuer son ouvrage. Je frappais doucement à la porte et j'entendis un murmure qui disait :

-_Entrez_…heu….Entrez ( je viens d'apprendre un mot dans sa belle langue, bientôt, nous pourrons discuter sans que les autres ne nous comprennent).

J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la chambre. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'extirper de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort. Elle se trouvait sur le lit, habillée d'une robe confectionnée dans un tissu blanc ressemblant à de la soie, mais légèrement plus épais. Elle possédait des incrustations de dentelle d'une finesse extrême. Elle était recouverte d'un fin voilage de soie argenté transparente avec de fines broderies en argent, en or ainsi qu'en ithildïn. Les manches s'ornaient d'entrelacs d'or et de motifs floraux. Des perles ornaient le corsage qui laissait apparaître la naissance des seins et les épaules largement découvertes. Cette robe mettait en valeur les courbes et les formes généreuses de mon amour. La couleur blanche contrastait fortement avec son teint rouge. Je la scrutais de la tête au bout de ses orteils. Orteils ? Où sont ses chaussures :

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas mis les chaussures qui vont avec la robe ? Lui demandais – je d'un ton surpris.

- J…je…je ne sais pas marcher avec des chaussures à talons. Je suis désolée. J'ai essayé, mais je viens de me tordre la cheville, et je ne sais pas où trouver de quoi me panser le pied.

-Je vais le faire, n'ayez crainte.

Je partis chercher de quoi la soigner, et revins la voir. Elle n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce et m'attendait tranquillement. Je m'agenouilla devant elle et pris délicatement son pied. Je la sentis frissonner sous mes doigts. Sa peau était chaude et tellement douce. Je pris un baume et lui massait doucement sa cheville, je n'entendais plus un bruit, relevant les yeux vers son visage, je vis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle souriait. Elle dut sentir mon regard sur elle, car elle ouvrit les yeux et je me sentis fondre sous son regard chaud et doux. Pour ne pas perdre le contact avec la réalité, je me remis au travail et lui banda doucement la cheville pour qu'elle ne sente plus la douleur. Je me levais et l'aida à faire de même. Elle ne m'arrivait qu'à mi-poitrine, et pourtant cette petite taille faisait entièrement partie de son charme. Je la regardais marcher d'une démarche féline vers la porte. J'étais fasciné par le balancement de ses hanches. Elle sentis mon regard et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'adorais la voir rougir, et je faisais ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle le fasse.

Je mis sa main sur mon bras et l'emmena vers la salle de bal où nous attendaient Elrond, sa fiancée Celebrian, Cirdan, Celeborn, Galadriel, et leur fils Amroth, ainsi que Sabrina, son fiancé et tous les autres invités. Je marchais lentement afin de ne pas fatiguer sa cheville meurtrie. Elle s'arrêta un peu afin de soulager la douleur. Je me tournais vers elle, et compris que sa cheville lui faisait encore mal. Je lui demanda doucement :

-Voulez-vous que nous retournions dans votre chambre ?

- Non merci, vous m'aviez promis cette sortie il y a un mois. Et ce n'est pas cette cheville qui va m'empêcher de la faire. N'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas très grave, et je ne ressens pratiquement plus de douleur. Mais pourriez - vous aller un peu moins vite. S'il vous plaît ?

Elle me regardait avec un regard rempli de douceur et de gentillesse. J'acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et nous reprîmes notre marche. Nous avions une allure royale mais cela nous ne le savions pas. Quand nous avons dépassé le coude de l'escalier, toutes les conversations se sont tues et tout le monde nous regardait. Je la sentais tendue et nerveuse. Je savais qu'elle rougissait même si je ne regardais pas son visage. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil et vis qu'elle était fascinée par l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle ne fit pas attention aux elfes qui nous saluèrent avec le respect du à mon rang. J'entendis deux jeune elfes chuchoter :

-C'est elle, regarde la.

-Ce n'est pas une elfe.

-Si regarde ses oreilles, s'en est une je te dis.

J'allais m'énerver, quand Sabrina vint à la rescousse de son amie.

-Vous devriez saluer la générale en chef des armées de Phoenix, pauvres gourdes.

J'entendis May pouffer, elle avait tout entendu et moi qui pensait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle regardait Sabrina, lui fit un clin d'œil et lui sourit. Elle me tira le bras pour me rapprocher de son amie alors que nous devions aller vers le trône.

Les porteurs de Nenya et de Narya se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait pour que le roi arrête son avancée et pour parler avec une inconnue. La jeune inconnue lui parla à toute vitesse dans une langue tellement étrange, musicale et harmonieuse mais totalement inconnue sur la Terre du Milieu. Les regards d'Elrond, de Cirdan, de Galadriel et de Celeborn tombèrent sur les pieds nus de la jeune femme qui tenait le bras du roi. Une de ses chevilles était bandée. Elle portait la robe qu'avait porté Elenwë le jour de son mariage d'avec Fingon le père d'Ereinion. Celui-ci lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme et elle fit un geste à la jeune inconnue puis continua son chemin en observant d'un air émerveillé la salle du trône.

Je m'arrêta quelques instant sur la douce demande de May. Elle discuta un peu avec son amie, mais nous ne pouvions rester plus longtemps ici. Nous devions aller vers le trône. Je lui murmurai doucement dans l'oreille :

-Venez ma d..emoiselle, nous devons avancer vers le trône.

-Nous allons voir le roi, c'est cela ? Je me demande quelle tête peut avoir un roi elfique.

Je la regardai bizarrement, Sabrina murmura en quenya pour mes seules oreilles :

- Elle ne sait pas qui vous êtes, elle pense que vous n'êtes qu'un elfe parmis d'autre. Vous pouvez donc être sûr que l'amour qu'elle vous porte est vrai et ce n'est pas votre titre qu'elle vise.

-C'est pour cela que vous avez empêché votre fiancé de continuer sa phrase ?

-Oui.

Je repris la main de mon amour et nous avons recommencé à marcher doucement vers le trône. Je sentais que plus on avançais, plus elle devenait nerveuse. Je lui lançais un sourire réconfortant et nous sommes arrivés devant le trône vide. Elle lâcha mon bras pendant que je montais et elle eut vraiment l'air paniqué. Elle me dit à toute vitesse :

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça !

-Et pourquoi cela ?

Tous nous regardaient étonnés mais ils attendaient l'explication de son refus d'avancer :

-Si le roi arrive, vous allez avoir des problèmes, non ?

Certains invités commencèrent à pouffer, mais d'un seul regard, je les calmais. Je redescendis, lui pris la main et lui murmurant en la faisant s'asseoir sur le trône près du mien :

-Le roi ne sera pas en colère, car c'est moi le roi.

Elle blêmit, rougit, blêmit et ainsi de suite pendant 5 mn sous le silence absolu qui régnait dans la salle. Je serrai un peu plus sa main, craignant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Je lui dis doucement :

- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, c'est votre amie Sabrina qui vient de me prévenir de votre ignorance. Si j'avais été prévenu plus tôt, je vous l'aurai dit. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Elle se tourna vers moi, me sourit doucement, serra ma main délicatement et me dit d'une voix douce :

- Je ne vous en veux pas, je vous fait entièrement confiance, vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

-Je voudrais vous demander votre….

-Non !

-Vous ne m'aimez pas !

Le monde s 'écroulait autour de moi. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Je préférais mourir plutôt que de passer tous les âges de ce monde sans elle. Elle s'approcha de moi et je sentis son souffle chaud près de mon oreille :

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis. Mais il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici, et ce que vous voulez me demander ne regarde que nous.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et repris un peu de couleur. Je lui souris doucement, et lui captura les lèvres. Elle sursauta légèrement et se laissa faire. Elle se rompit notre baiser en se reculant légèrement. Elle prit une grande respiration en mettant la main sur son front et en tentant de remettre ses idées en ordre. Elle me murmura dans sa langue :

-_Tu me fais perdre la tête, et j'espère que ce que tu vas me demander, est ce que j'imagine depuis plus d' un mois._

Elle se mit à regarder le sol qui était moins effrayant que les elfes qui la scrutaient. Soudain un sifflement strident retentit dans toute la salle, et tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Soudain, je sentis sa main prendre la mienne et me tirer vers la sortie la plus proche qui menait vers les jardins. Nous avons couru quelque minutes puis, nous nous sommes arrêtés. L'air était doux et frais, et embaumait d'odeur de fruit et de fleur d'été. La nuit était tombée. Le lune avait pris la place de l'astre du jour et scintillait d'une lueur féerique. Le ciel étoilé et le lune scintillant se reflétaient sur la surface miroitante d'un petit lac qui était alimenté par une petite cascade qui refroidissait agréablement l'atmosphère.

L'élue de mon cœur marcha un peu et avisant un petit banc, elle s'assit gracieusement dessus. Elle respira profondément et ferma les yeux. Je m'approcha d'elle silencieusement et m'assis. Je lui entourai la taille d'un bras et pour mon grand bonheur, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule avec un léger soupir. J'entendis des petits rires derrière nous mais je n'y fis pas attention. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Je lui murmurai en lui embrassant l'oreille :

-Voulez – vous m'épouser ma reine ?

Je crus que j'allais sauter en l'air et faire plein de cabrioles quand elle me répondit d'une voix douce et tendre :

-Oh oui, mon roi.

A suivre


	4. première négociation

Première négociation Chapitre 4

r

r

Je la serrai fort contre moi et l'embrassai passionnément. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'embrasse et ne savait pas quoi faire. Je pris donc le contrôle de ce baiser. Je forçai doucement la barrière de ses lèvres tremblantes de ma langue. Elle sursauta un peu mais continua l'expérience. J'approfondis un peu plus notre baiser, je sentais sa langue jouer timidement avec la mienne. Elle mit les bras autour de mon cou. La prenant par la taille, je la serrai fortement contre moi. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et nous avons été séparés par les rires de Sabrina qui nous ramenèrent sur terre. Elle nous dit en riant :

- J'ai envoyé la plupart des elfes dans une mauvaise direction mais ils vont bientôt vous trouver et ils ne seront pas très content contre mon aimé et moi-même, je le crains.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je dirais que c'est moi qui l'ai enlevé. S'il y a des représailles, se sera sur moi. Dit May d'un ton un peu autoritaire qui prouvait qu'elle était bien un chef parmis les siens.

-Non mon amour, se sera sur nous. Dis – je avec amour en la regardant.

Je la serrai contre moi en l'embrassant et en lui caressant les cheveux. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, j'avais voulu faire cela, lui caresser les cheveux. Ce moment de détente s'arrêta quand apparurent Celeborn et Galadriel qui dirent avec un air un peu sévère :

-Ereinion, ce n'est pas votre habitude d'abandonner une réception, et d'aller vous perdre dans les jardins.

Puis regardant la rougeur sur les joue de mon aimée, ils rajoutèrent :

-Oh, nous comprenons maintenant votre désir de solitude. Et qu'avez – vous à nous apprendre ?

-Que Mademoiselle May et moi-même allons nous marier. J'espère que vous l'accepterez.

Galadriel s'approcha de ma fiancée. Fiancée, depuis le temps que je rêvais de l'appeler ainsi. May se détacha de moi et courageusement alla voir la fille de Finarfin. La gardienne de Nenya baissa la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis elle lui dit d'une voix douce où recelait toute la sagesse des siècles et de sa lignée :

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est ce pas ?

-Vous avez raison, nous ne sommes pas d'ici.

-Nous ?

-Sabrina et moi, venons d'un monde différent.

-Vous allez repartir dans ce monde, n'ai – je pas raison ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas quand. Peut – être demain, ou dans un an, dans cent ans ou même jamais, je ne le sais vraiment pas. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas faire cela, épouser Ereinion. Ma raison me crie de fuir, de quitter la cité. Mais mon cœur m'ordonne de rester et de goûter ce bonheur même s'il sera éphémère. Depuis deux millénaires, nous avons terriblement souffert et au fond de moi, je pense qu'enfin nous pourrions vivre le bonheur présent sans penser au lendemain. Je sais c'est égoïste de notre part, car Ellianar et Ereinion souffriront quand nous devrons partir.

- Vous parlez avec sagesse, je sens que votre destin n'est pas sur cette terre, mais sur la votre. Reposez – vous ici en attendant que votre destinée ne frappe à votre porte. Vous avez encore du temps devant vous, continuez à écouter votre cœur. Votre cœur vous souffle – t – il d'autre chose ?

-Oui, que nous devrions retourner à la fête avant d'avoir des ennuis. Dit – elle avec un petit sourire.

-C'est la voix de la raison qui parle. S'exclama une autre voix grave.

En se retournant, nous avons vu Elrond accompagné d'une quinzaine de garde, il avait l'air en colère.

-Vos majestés, vous devriez faire ce que cette jeune personne vient de dire et rejoindre la fête.

Celeborn et Galadriel nous quittèrent tranquillement, ainsi que Sabrina et Ellianar qui discutaient joyeusement main dans la main. J'entourais les épaules de mon amour et nous sommes repartis marchant doucement vers la fête suivi par Elrond et ses gardes qui nous empêchaient par la même de nous esquiver de nouveau. May me tira un peu sur la tunique pour que je me baisse. Elle me murmura à l'oreille :

-Je crois qu'ils craignent que je vous enlève de nouveau.

Je la serra un peu plus contre moi en riant. J'avais enfin trouver la femme de ma vie, la mère de mes enfants, celle qui pourra me faire rire dans les moments les plus difficiles. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai à nouveau. Elrond eut un petit rire qu'il étouffa bien vite. Nous pouvions entendre que les conversations, quant à notre disparition, allaient bon train. May se raidit près de moi, prit une grande respiration en marmonnant :

- Je préfèrerais mille fois combattre une troupe d'orque enragée et de voir Morgoth prendre un bain que d'entrer dans cette pièce. Advienne que pourra.

Je lui lâchais les épaules et lui pris la main en souriant. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me rendit un grand sourire. Nous sommes entrés tous les deux dans la salle et toutes les conversations se turent. C'était bien la première fois qu'un roi s'enfuyait de la sorte. Je pris la parole d'une voix forte :

- Je vous prie de me pardonner ce petit écart de conduite. Cependant, je pense que ce que je vais vous révéler va vous expliquer les raisons de cette disparition. En effet, j'ai demandé à mademoiselle May ici présente de m'épouser et elle a accepté.

Il y eut un silence de mort, quand soudain, une voix féminine que je connaissais bien retenti et lança avec un sourire dans la voix :

- May, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, à chaque fois que tu passes dans un endroit animé, il y a toujours un silence de mort à ton départ.

May ne put se retenir de rire, un rire clair, franc et entraînant. Elle répondit en riant :

- Ce que tu peux être mauvaise langue, Sabrina. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible et que mon sens de l'humour laisse sans voix.

L'atmosphère se détendit et les rires commencèrent à fuser dans la salle. Une jeune elfe demanda :

-De quelle province venez-vous ?

- D'un très ancien pays que l'on appelait avant la France. Mais maintenant, il n'a plus de nom, tout le monde l'a oublié. Sinon, nous venons de la cité de Phoenix.

-Ah ! Et c'est loin d'ici ?

-Très loin, et je ne sais pas si un jour nous pourrons y retourner, et pour l'instant, je ne veux pas y penser. Voilà.

-Bien, votre altesse.

-Votre altesse, ça fait bizarre d'être nommé de la sorte.

- Vous allez devoir vous y habituer mon aimée, car c'est ainsi que vous serez nommé jusqu'à la fin des temps. Êtes-vous tous d'accord ? Demandais – je aux invités qui étaient présents. Je fus grandement soulagé quand ils nous acclamèrent et ainsi acceptèrent ce mariage.

May allait donc bientôt devenir mon épouse. Tous vinrent nous offrir tous leurs vœux de bonheur. J'étais enchanté et May toujours aussi rougissante. Quand le dernier invité nous souhaita tous ses vœux, May me tira sur la tunique pour me faire baisser la tête sous les rires des invités. Elle me murmura à l'oreille :

-Je pense qu'il serait bien d'aller manger, il y a au moins 2 personnes qui meurent de faim ici.

-Qui ?

-Sabrina et moi.

-D'accord. Mes amis, je pense qu'il est temps de passer à table.

Je pris sa main et la posa avec délicatesse sur mon bras. Je l'amenai droit vers la salle à manger, qui était un peu plus grande que la salle du trône mais bien moins que celle du bal. Elle était toujours fascinée et ne regardait pas où elle marchait, me laissant la conduire vers son siège. Elle marchait pour le moment la tête en arrière et regardait le plafond avec émerveillement. Elle me dit d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

- Cette pièce est vraiment magnifique, elle est plus belle que le château de Versailles, ou même que Chambord ou Chenonceaux. C'est une pure merveille.

Elle se reprit rapidement et se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche tout en marchant. J'avais du mal à ne pas rire pour ne pas la vexer. Mais en se tournant vers moi, elle vit le sourire que j'essayais désespérément de cacher. Elle ne fut pas vexée, loin de là. Elle se rapprocha de moi et eut un petit rire qui me fit fondre.

Enfin, nous sommes arrivés devant nos sièges respectifs. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par toute la longueur de table. Elle fronça les sourcils et me demanda pourquoi il y avait une telle distance entre nous. Je lui expliquais que c'était l'étiquète qui voulait cela. Elle se renfrogna et grogna un peu en marmonnant que l'étiquète ce n'était vraiment pas amusant et qu'il serait mieux si on pouvait être côte à côte ou en face mais dans le sens de la largeur et non de la longueur.

Les invités attendaient patiemment que l'on ait terminé nos négociations. Je ne voulais pas trop changer les choses et elle restait obstinément sur ses positions, je commençais à craindre les futures discussions. Celeborn et Galadriel vinrent mettre leur grain de sel et pour mon malheur se sont mis du côté de ma fiancée, ainsi que leur fille Celebrian. Mais Elrond et Amroth étaient de mon côté, mais même avec la meilleur volonté du monde, elle eut une argument plus convainquant que les miens :

- Nous sommes 4 contre 3, La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleur, Vous avez perdu. Bon voilà ce que nous pourrions faire. Celeborn étant un grand roi, il ira à une des extrémités avec sa famille près de lui et vous étant le roi de ce royaume, vous irez à l'autre extrémité. Comme ça pas de jaloux et tout le monde est content. Ça vous va ?

Tout le monde accepta sans hésitation, ne désirant pas recommencer de telles négociations. Je me mis donc en face de Celeborn, la main de ma future épouse dans la mienne. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait ainsi changé la disposition des invités, car normalement, je devais me trouver près de Galadriel et ma cousine aurait, je pense, préféré se trouver près de son époux. En face de ma dame, se trouvait Elrond près de son amour Celebrian. Le dîné commença et ma fiancée répondait franchement à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait. Elrond commença une discussion avec elle :

- Comment se fait – il que vous connaissiez l'ancien nom de votre pays, alors que vous dites qu'il a été oublié. Vous êtes trop jeune ?

-Seigneur Elrond, pardonnez-moi cette question. Mais quel âge me donnez vous ?

-Je vous donne environ 14 ans, quant à votre ami 20 ans guère plus.

- Je comprend alors. Sabrina a exactement 2016 ans et je la bats de 2 ans. Ma douce avait du mal à ne pas rire quand elle répondit à la question d'Elrond.

- KWOA ! S'exclama – t – il faisant ainsi sursauter tout le monde. Toutes les conversations stoppèrent pour permettre aux invités de regarder Elrond. Dans le silence ainsi obtenue, May fit une pointe d'humour qui présageait des fous rires terribles pour plus tard.

-Fait la grenouille ! Elle pouffa de rire, mais comme le silence persistait elle se calma un peu et lança : un ange passe. Son amie répliqua en riant :

-Tu veux dire qu'une armée d'anges passe. Qu'es – ce – que tu as dis ?

-Pourquoi faut – il qu'à chaque fois qu'il y ait un hurlement, ce soit de ma faute ?

-Parce que la dernière fois que tu as ouvert le bec, Morgy à péter les plombs. Voilà tout.

- Ce n'ai pas de ma faute s'il a un complexe d'infériorité lié à son physique ingrat. Et puis s'il était pas venu, et nous avait pas menacé, je n'aurais pas été obligé de le traiter de femmelette et de fillette adoptive.

Qui est ce Morgy, je lui demandai doucement en lui embrassant la main :

-Ma douce, qui est ce Morgy ?

-Heu, en fait, c'est le surnom de Morgoth. Pour le ridiculiser, on lui a trouvé ce surnom bien stupide. Quand on a réussi une attaque, on laisse un message qui commence tous par:_ cher Morgy_. On espère ainsi que dans sa colère, il fera une erreur qui lui sera fatale.

-Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionnera ? On peut vous apporter de l'aide.

-Non, c'est notre combat, pas le votre. Mais merci de ce soutien. Cela nous remonte grandement le moral. Et de nos jours, c'est le plus important, car si dans notre tête on se dit qu'il a gagné, alors ce sera le cas.

-Vous avez raison ma douce. Nous allons cesser de parler de votre passé.

Soudain Sabrina prit la parole.

-May ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dis, mais….

-Mais quoi ?

-Ton pied est bandé et en plus tu marches pied nu.

- Tu es perspicace dis donc. Et bien en fait, je ne sais pas marcher avec des chaussures à talons, et en les essayant, je me suis tordue la cheville.

-Mais, c'est plus les malheurs de Sophie, c'est les malheurs de May

-Aha aha, je suis hilare. Ne cherche pas, mon hilarité est intérieur. Dit l'amour de ma vie d'un ton froid et monotone.

Son amie s'amusait grandement ainsi que tous les convives. Mon ange continua :

- Et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas tout à fait malheureux, car vois-tu ma chère Sabrina, il y avait un elfe très attentionné qui m'a soigné et je ne ressens aucune douleur.

En disant cela, elle plongea son regard doux dans le mien. Je ne pus y résister et l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais le moment de bonheur fut de courte durée, car un humain, ce n'était même pas un elfe lança d'une voix méprisante :

-Arrêtez de faire semblant, vous ne l'épousez que pour le trône. C'est tout.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et tous les elfes furent excédés et offusqués par ces paroles pleines de mépris. Mais mon tendre amour n'eut pas l'air énervé quand elle prit la parole. Elle lui répondit d'un ton amusé :

- Mon cher je – ne – sais – pas – qui – vous – êtes – et – de – tout – façon – je - m' – en - moque, il n'y a pas 20 minutes, je ne savais pas qu'Ereinion était roi et de toute façon, même s'il avait été un simple elfe habitant au fin fond des bois perdu, disant qu'il voyait tout les jour un éléphant rose à points violet faire du tricot, je l'aurais aimé et épousé. Et toc.

Tous éclatèrent de rire ravis qu'elle lui clou le bec de cette manière. Un jeune elfe nous demanda comment on s'était rencontré. Il fut surpris de voir la future reine devenir rouge comme une tomate. Elle pris une grande respiration, je remarque qu'au moment où elle va faire ou dire quelque chose de difficile, elle prend toujours une grande respiration. Donc elle prit une grande respiration et se lança :

- C'est assez gênant de l'avouer, mais voilà. Avec Sabrina, nous étions arrivé dans une forêt et nous avons entendu couler de l'eau. Comme nous n'étions pas très propre, nous avons décidé de prendre un bon bain, et je l'ai pris en premier, je n'avais pas le courage d'installer le campement. Je suis resté bien 1 heure, tout en discutant avec Sab et quand je suis sortie de l'eau, tout ce que j'ai vu devant moi, c'était une serviette qui pendouillait devant moi. J'ai cru que c'était Sabrina. Alors je me suis d'abord séchée les cheveux et ensuite je me suis enroulée dans la serviette. Et quand je me suis retourné, j'ai enfin remarqué que ce n'était pas Sab. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Mais votre roi avait l'air d'être ravi de ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Je mentirais si je disais le contraire, mon amour.

Je l'embrassais pendant que les convives riaient de bon cœur. Enfin, les questions cessèrent de fuser vers l'amour de ma vie et nous pouvions nous échanger des mots d'amours et des déclarations enflammés. May tentait de m'apprendre sa langue, et je vis à quel point cette langue pouvait être dure. J'avais énormément de mal à prononcer la phrase qu'elle venait de me dire. J'essayais une ultime fois :

-_Je t'aime, mon amur... _heu... _amour._ C'est ça.

-C'était parfait Galad nín (_ma lumière_ ). Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Meleth nin, sais-tu comment l'on me nomme ?

-Non. Comment amour de ma vie?

-Gil – galad.

-Ah, c'est amusant cette coïncidence.

Soudain Galadriel parla de sa voix douce et feutrée :

- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœurs. Et quoiqu'il arrive à l'un d'entre vous, votre amour triomphera, et ne se flétrira jamais. Et même si l'un d'entre vous oubliait l'autre, vos âmes étant liés à jamais, vous vous retrouverez toujours.

A suivre


	5. la confession

La confession chapitre 5

r

r

- Comment pourrais – je l'oublier un jour ? Demanda ma fiancé d'un air étonné.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le futur et le destin peut vous jouer à tous deux un mauvais tour. N'oubliez jamais l'amour qui vous lie, et vous ne vous perdrez pas dans les méandres du temps.

Mon amour me prit la main et regardait avec appréhension l'épouse de Celeborn. Elle se frotta la tête avec le bout de ses doigts, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux la peur de son destin qui allait un jour nous rattraper. Je lui murmurais doucement dans l'oreille :

-Nous avons encore du temps mon aimée.

-Oui, tu as raison Galad nin, nous avons du temps pour nous connaître et nous aimer.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, goûtant avec joie la douceur de ses lèvres. Mais bientôt, l'elfe de ma vie se retourna vers quelque chose de plus important à ses yeux, la nourriture. Elle mangeait doucement, je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur son assiette. Sabrina sourit étrangement et lança :

-Tu me déçois, May, et moi qui pensais que tu faisais comme les horreurs que tu poursuis.

-Tu vois que mes parents n'ont pas tout raté en moi.

-Mouais, bof.

-_Ça veut dire quoi ça_ ?

Elles commencèrent à parler dans leur langue. Elles parlaient très vite, je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elles venaient de dire. Comme tous les autres. Celeborn et Galadriel étaient fascinés par cette étrange langue si musicale. Mais ils avaient remarqué qu'elles répétaient les mêmes mots. Elles repassèrent en elfique très rapidement prouvant qu'elles maîtrisaient parfaitement le sindarin :

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

- C'est pas fini. Les interrompai-je en essayant de paraître sévère, sous les regards rieurs des invités, qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Elles me regardèrent et May me dit avec un grand sourire qui prouvait qu'elles s'amusaient :

-Non. Où en étions – nous ? Ah oui. Si.

-Non.

-Si, si, si et de deux qui font dix, j'ai gagné et t'as perdu. _I'm the best._

Tous les convives éclatèrent de rire y compris Galadriel et Celeborn. Ces deux jeunes elfes avaient l'art et la manière de nous faire rire tous. Le repas continua dans les rires et la joie. Les discussions allaient bon train, puis enfin, le repas se termina et la musique s'éleva douce et délicate. Je pris la main de ma jeune fiancée pour ouvrir le bal. Mais elle était extrêmement nerveuse et réticente à faire de même. Elle m'avoua au creux de l'oreille qu'elle ne savait absolument pas danser. Je lui embrassai le bout des doigts et lui murmura :

-Alors laissez-moi faire, je vais vous apprendre.

Elle suivit scrupuleusement mes indications et nous avons commencé à virevolter sur la piste puis d'un geste de la main, j'enjoignis les autres à nous imiter. La salle fut bientôt remplie de danseurs. La fête dura longtemps. Cependant je remarquai que ma chère et tendre avait de plus en plus de difficultés à suivre les discussions et à garder les yeux ouverts. Je lui murmurai doucement :

-Que vous arrive –t – il ma mie ? Vous êtes fatiguées ?

-Oui, des elfes nous n'avons que l'immortalité, et rien d'autre. Elle étouffa au dernier moment un bâillement.

Que veut – elle dire par _nous n'avons que l'immortalité_ ? Elles ne sont pas des elfes. L'humain aurait – il raison, ne veut – elle m'épouser que pour mon trône ? Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Elle parut inquiète. Elle me murmura à l'oreille :

-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important seule à seul. Je vous en pris.

-Bien.

Nous sommes sorties tous les deux suivis de loin par Elrond, Cirdan, Galadriel et Celeborn qui se demandaient pourquoi la futur reine était soudain si triste et soucieuse.

- Votre majesté, ce que je vais vous dire, j'aurais dû vous le dire depuis le début. Et si vous me chassez, je le comprendrais sans problème, car peut-être si j'étais à votre place je le ferais.

Ce qu'elle allait me dire commençait à m'inquiéter. Qu'est – ce qui pourrait être aussi terrible pour que je la chasse. Je fronçais les sourcils d'un air sérieux et inquiet.

- Nous…nous ne sommes pas vraiment des elfes, nous n'avons pas été crées comme vous de la même façon. Vous avez été créés avec amour, pour faire votre bonheur, nous ça l'a été pour notre malheur et par haine. Avant, nous étions mortels. Notre immortalité nous a été imposé par …Morgoth.

J'étais horrifié par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elles étaient des créations de ce démon. Je fis un pas en arrière. Puis ma raison me souffla, il leur a imposé l'immortalité, donc ils étaient déjà en vie. Par conséquence, il ne les a pas créé, mais changé. Et il ne les a pas tous corrompus. Je me mis à la regarder avec un amour immense, je l'aimais encore plus qu'avant, car elle venait de me dévoiler son pire secret. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on soit séparé par lui. Elle était en train de pleurer, mais je la pris dans les bras et je me mis à l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se recula un peu et me demanda d'une petite voix :

-Vous ne voulez pas me chasser, même si vous savez ce que je suis ?

-Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

-Beurk, je préfère embrasser un troll.

J'éclatais de rire, mais mon rire mourut dans ma gorge quand je vis Cirdan, Elrond, Celeborn et Galadriel s'approcher. Je compris qu'ils avaient entendu sa confession. Elle se tassa un peu sur elle – même, terrifiée par ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Sa peur me faisait mal au coeur. Galadriel s'approcha de ma douce, et la serra fort contre elle. Elle lui murmurait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et qu'elle ne sera jamais rejetée par les elfes. Ma douce se remit à pleurer et serra fort Galadriel contre son coeur. Elle pleura pendant bien 10 minutes, racontant à toute allure dans notre langue les horreurs que Morgoth avait fait subir à son peuple. Nous étions horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient et ce qu'ils continuaient à subir. Elle ne devait pas repartir où j'allais la perdre. La douleur était de moins en moins vive pour elle, mais de plus en plus importante pour nous. Puis enfin, elle se détacha maladroitement de la Reine des elfes et s'excusa pour les larmes. Elrond pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère ria un peu en disant :

-Vous préférez embrasser un troll plutôt que d'être du côté de Morgoth. Ce serait amusant de voir cela.

-Oui, si vous faites la même chose. Rétorqua ma douce en riant et bâillant en même temps.

La fatigue était plus forte que jamais. Elle s'excusa auprès des invités et alla se coucher. Je l'emmenais jusqu'à sa chambre et comme il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous, je l'aidais à enlever sa robe et j'eus le plaisir de la revoir dans le plus simple appareil. Si elle savait à quel point elle me plaît, je ne crois pas qu'elle recommencerait. Je lui laçai sa chemise de nuit et la coucha dans le grand lit où elle s'endormit en quelques secondes, épuisée par la journée.

A suivre


	6. Etait ce un rêve ?

Ce chapitre est le dernier, la plupart des persos appartiennent à Tolkien.

Je souhaiterai remercier Eleclya111 et Angelbas pour leur reviews ainsi que tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette fic. Merci.

r

Etait-ce un rêve chapitre 6

r

Je l'ai regardé dormir, puis je suis sorti tout doucement pour ne pas l'éveiller. Maintenant, nous sortons tous les jours, elle apprend à connaître le peuple qui sera bientôt le sien. Elle est toujours un peu distante et secrète, mais je sais pourquoi. Elle a peur de nous faire tous souffrir. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, que si elle devait partir alors nous attendrions son retour, même s'il fallait attendre 5000 ans. Elle m'a souri et depuis lors, elle est beaucoup plus joyeuse, plus ouverte avec les autres. Mon peuple commence à l'aimer, plusieurs elfes m'ont demandé la raison de ce changement et je leur ai dit qu'un jour elle risquait de partir et qu'elle ne voulait pas les faire souffrir. Maintenant quand elle sort, tous la saluent et je m'amuse à la voir sourire en rougissant.

Je n'arrive pas à attendre, plus qu'une journée, qu'une toute petite journée et May deviendra mon épouse. C'est Celeborn qui célèbrera notre union. Sabrina sera sa demoiselle d'honneur comme ma douce a été la sienne pour son mariage d'avec Ellianar. Le couple s'entend à merveille. Souvent on les entend rire et s'amuser. Ma chère et tendre a l'air vraiment heureuse pour son amie, je voudrais tellement que l'on soit aussi heureux que ces deux là. Et May aussi. Nous avons appris qu'Ellianar avait donné un surnom à son épouse, Sabrina se nommait maintenant Elaurë étoile de l'aube.

Je ne sais pas comment surnommer mon amour. Je réfléchis en la regardant marcher sur l'herbe, elle suivait un homme. Etrange, je vais la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle fait. Je me suis approché doucement d'elle et j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne le suit pas, elle marche sur ses traces et d'un petit mouvement du pied, elle redresse les herbes et les fleurs que l'homme a écrasé. Je sais comment l'appeler. Ainatal, pied béni. Elle était une véritable elfe même si elle disait le contraire. Demain, elle deviendra la reine Ainatal, reine des Noldor. J'adore la voir marcher dans l'herbe et quand elle croit que personne ne la regarde, grimper à toute vitesse dans un arbre et jouer au cochon pendu comme disait Elaurë en riant. C'était un jeu qu'elles pratiquaient souvent quand elles étaient petites, avant la destruction.

Ça y est c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, je suis excité comme une puce. Je vais me marier, j'ai envie de danser une gigue endiablée. Je sais c'est ridicule, mais je suis tellement heureux. Aujourd'hui, je porte la tunique que portait mon père le jour de son mariage et Ainatal, la robe qu'elle portait au bal, qui est aussi celle que portait ma mère le jour de son mariage. J'ai demandé aux meilleurs orfèvres Noldor de concevoir une couronne pour ma reine. C'est un diadème composé de fins filaments de mithril, d'or et d'ithildïn finement entrelacés qui créent de fines arabesques et dessinent deux oiseaux qui tiennent une réplique de silmaril dans leur bec. C'est une œuvre unique qui est destinée à l'amour de ma vie. Aucune autre reine ne portera ce diadème. Le moment va bientôt commencer, plus que 3 heures. Je me suis habillé d'une tunique argentée, avec des motifs dorés et des éclats de pierres précieuses. C'est une très riche tunique qui brille surtout par sa simplicité. J'espère qu'elle va lui plaire. Cette fois ci, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me coiffer, car la coiffure est beaucoup plus compliquée que d'habitude.

Ça y est, je suis prêt, prêt au plus beau jour de ma vie. Et je ne peux pas la voir. Ce matin, j'ai voulu entrer dans sa chambre, mais Elaurë m'a jeté dehors en me menaçant des pires horreurs si je n'obtempérais pas. Je suis roi, et aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir dans mon propre palais. Mais heureusement que ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter longtemps cette rébellion. J'espère que mes parents où qu'ils soient, acceptent cette union. Elrond sera mon garçon d'honneur. J'ai tellement hâte, je tourne dans la pièce comme un animal en cage.

-Calmez – vous votre majesté.

- Je suis très calme, mais je suis tellement impatient. Elle est belle, douce, tendre, elle a des yeux si…, et des cheveux tellement…. et son sourire. Ah ! Je crois que je suis fou d'elle. Le jour où je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, et bien je voulais le faire tout de suite, sans attendre. J'ai commencé ma phrase et elle l'a terminé en disant non. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'avais mal. Mon cœur a arrêté de battre quelques secondes jusqu'au moment où elle a justifié ce non en me disant de lui demander ailleurs. Et quand elle a dit oui. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort. Avez – vous ressenti cela avec dame Celebrian mon cher Elrond ?

- Oui, votre majesté. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai cru posé mes yeux sur une maia. Elle était tellement belle. Sa voix est si magnifique. Elle chantait comme chantait Lùthien le jour de sa rencontre d'avec Beren. Et quand elle a accepté de m'épouser, j'ai cru que j'allais grimper au sommet du Caradhras et crier ma joie. Répondit Elrond avec un amour profond au fond de son regard gris.

-Alors vous ressentez la même chose que moi. Mais mon amour n'a pas toutes les qualités, elle ne sait pas chanter.

- Non votre majesté, elle sait bien chanter. Ce n'est peut – être pas un rossignol, mais elle chante bien. Elle fait semblant de ne pas savoir chanter, car un jour qu'elle était seule, je l'ai entendu entonner une chanson magnifique. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle disait car elle chantait dans sa langue. Mais c'était un chant doux et très triste. Je l'ai vu sécher ses larmes. On dirait qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on la voit s'amuser ou simplement montrer ses sentiments.

- Oui, je sais. Et je vais faire en sorte de changer cela. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle grimpe aux arbres et qu'elle joue au cochon pendu ou à chat quand elle le veut. Je veux l'entendre rire, qu'elle n'ait plus cette lueur de tristesse et de douleur dans son regard. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour cela.

-Votre majesté ?

-Oui ?

-C'est l'heure, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

J'ai marché jusque dans la salle du trône, devant moi se trouvait Celeborn et près de lui se trouvait la couronne de la reine des Noldor. Je me suis placé près d'Elrond qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Celebrian sa jeune épouse. Soudain j'entendis un léger murmure venant du couloir. Elle était encore en train de négocier, pour les chaussures je pense. J'entendis un léger bruit de chute et le bruit de pas disparu complètement. Serait – elle tombé ? Non la voilà. Elle est tellement belle. Tous les invités s'inclinent sur son passage et sourient. Elle marche pied nu. Elle ne changera jamais et de toute manière, je ne veux pas qu'elle change. Pour la première fois, je remarque que, quand elle marche, elle a tendance à observer toute la salle d'un regard, elle s'assure qu'il n'y a aucun danger on dirait. Ça y est, elle arrive près de moi, je lui prends la main avec douceur et je l'amène devant Celeborn.

La cérémonie passe comme dans un rêve, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je réponds sans faire attention aux questions de Celeborn et je entends ma douce Ainatal répondre aux questions du roi. Enfin, il prend un lien et nous lie les poignets. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique se soit, le lien s'illumine d'une lueur éclatante et disparaît. Celeborn nous regarde et nous explique qu'il n'avait jamais vu cela, que c'était comme si le lien de notre union était déjà à notre poignet, il nous déclare donc mari et femme. Galadriel s'approche de moi et me tend la couronne. Je demande à ma tendre épouse, j'aime ce qualificatif, donc je demande à ma reine de s'agenouiller devant moi. Ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de grâce, je lui posai délicatement la couronne sur la tête et l'aida à se relever sous les acclamations de nos sujets. Le Lindon a enfin une reine ainsi que les Noldor.

La fête est très joyeuse. Ainatal et Elaurë font leur possible pour la rendre ainsi. Elles racontent des histoires drôles qui font pouffer et même hurler de rires les invités. Soudain, elle s'est levée et a ordonné d'ouvrir les portes du palais pour que tous nos sujets puissent entrer et sortir sans problème. Car dit – elle cette fête n'est pas que pour nous, mais pour tous les elfes du Lindon. J'ai été ravi de cette initiative, elle pense d'abord à son peuple, ce sera une bonne reine, très proche de ses sujets. Cette fête est très réussie, tout le monde me le dit. Je cherche ma reine et la voit en grande discussion avec un cuisinier. Que se passe – t – il, y aurait il un problème ? Je suis allé les voir et je peux entendre leur conversation :

-Non, votre majesté. Nous n'avons pas de cette matière ici. Je suis désolé.

-Oh ! Dommage. J'aurais pus vous faire un gâteau au chocolat dont vous m'auriez donné des nouvelles.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela votre majesté, cela ne se fait pas.

- Ah oui, cela ne se fait pas. Je suis la reine, donc je peux le faire. Tralalère, mais de préférence le soir quand il n'y a personne.

-Je vais voir se que je peux faire.

-_Yes_

Ah ma douce, ce qu'elle peut être obstinée quand même. Je souriais heureux de cette merveilleuse journée. Doucement, j'encercla sa taille et lui embrassa l'oreille. Je la sentis se tendre puis se reposer totalement sur moi. Elle me faisait entièrement confiance. Je souhaitais que cette fête se termine pour pouvoir enfin connaître son corps, et la posséder complètement. Elle me caressa le bras et les mains avec douceur, puis m'entraîna à l'extérieur pour discuter avec notre peuple. Nous marchions tranquillement quand deux enfants qui jouaient nous rentrèrent dedans et nous firent tomber par terre. Les gardes se sont précipités vers nous et j'ai pu voir sa véritable force. Elle était allongée sur le sol, elle plaça ses mains près de ses oreilles et elle se retrouva sur ses pieds d'un coup de rein. Et elle m'aida à me relever. Debout, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'elle était vraiment, un soldat, un chef de guerre et non une jeune elfe inoffensive.

Quand je l'ai vu tourner la tête vers les enfants, j'ai cru qu'elle allait leur hurler dessus. Mais non, elle retira sa couronne, me la tendit et se jeta sur les enfants. Elle les fit hurler de rire par des chatouilles bien placées. Elle était tellement heureuse, soudain, une nuée d'enfants se jetèrent sur elle pour se venger, mais d'un bond puissant, elle se retrouva sur un balcon derrière nous. Elle redescendit sous les regards ébahis et fascinés des enfants qui lui demandèrent de recommencer. Mais elle rétorqua qu'il serait beaucoup plus intéressant de leur apprendre. Les enfants hurlèrent de joie et partirent vers leurs parents en criant de joie.

Elle revint vers moi et je lui replaça la couronne sur la tête. La nouvelle qu'elle allait apprendre aux enfants ce qu'elle savait, fit le tour de la ville en quelques minutes. Après une promenade de 2 heures en pleine ville où elle discutait avec les habitants, je la ramena vers le palais. Mais encore elle s'échappa en riant et partit vers les jardins. Elle adore les jardins, je crois qu'elle pourrait vivre dans les jardins.

Je l'embrassai passionnément et l'emportai dans mes bras. Je l'emmenai dans ma chambre, je veux dire dans notre chambre. Elle trembla un peu puis se laissa faire. Je fermais la porte à double tour et revins vers elle. Elle m'enveloppait d'un regard doux mais aussi passionné. Je la repris dans mes bras et doucement je commençais à caresser ses beaux cheveux. Je la sentais caresser ma nuque et mon dos. Doucement, elle plaça ses mains devant elle et commença à déboutonner ma tunique, ôtant un à un les boutons pour faire durer le plaisir. Puis elle la retira et pour la première fois, elle put toucher mon corps. Je tremblais de plaisir anticipé. Nos battements de cœurs commencèrent à accélérer à l'unisson. Je lui retirais sa robe en lui caressant le dos par la même occasion. Je dévoilais une épaule et posais mes lèvres dessus. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Enfin, la robe fut par terre et je pus à nouveau la voir nue, mais cette fois-ci je pouvais toucher ce corps qui hantait mes nuits. Elle se débattit avec mon pantalon, ne sachant pas comment le retirer. Je l'aidais et je me retrouvais nu en face d'elle. Je la pris dans les bras et l'amena vers le lit. Puis la couchant avec douceur et je me mis à lui caresser le ventre, la poitrine, les cheveux et à lui suçoter l'oreille. Elle me serra fort contre elle en réprimant difficilement un cri de plaisir. Elle m'embrassai tendrement, me caressant le dos, la nuque et libérant mes cheveux. Elle est aussi fascinée par mes cheveux que je le suis avec les siens. Je sentais que c'était sa première fois pour elle et je la pénétrais doucement ralentissant un peu en entendant son petit cri de douleur qui se mua en cri de plaisir plus fort à chacun de mes coups de reins. Se fut merveilleux. L'amour qui nous liait n'était pas que physique, Galadriel avait raison, nous sommes bien des âmes sœurs. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour qui que se soit. Épuisés, nous nous sommes endormis un peu avant l'aube.

Je me réveillai en premier et la regardai dormir paisiblement, les yeux fermés. Tressaillant légèrement de temps à autre durant ses rêves. Elle se rapprocha de moi et se serra contre moi cherchant la chaleur de mon corps. Elle se réveilla doucement, puis sentant mon regard, elle m'embrassa doucement en me renvoyant un sourire ensommeillé. Elle s'étira langoureusement faisant craquer ses articulations. Aujourd'hui allait être sa première journée en tant que reine du Lindon. Je me levai et commençai à m'habiller. Elle se leva à son tour et vit sur un chaise, des vêtements digne de la reine qu'elle était devenue.

Je l'aidai à s'habiller et je fis ce que je voulais depuis tellement longtemps. Je lui brossais les cheveux. Et j'eus un mal fou à ne pas la ramener sur le lit et la faire de nouveau crier de plaisir. Ses cheveux étaient tellement doux que c'était un plaisir pour moi que de les lui tresser. Elle adorait que je le fasse. Elle mit sa tête en arrière et nous avons échangé un baiser plein de passion, de tendresse et d'amour. Elle se leva et me demanda de m'asseoir, qu'elle allait me coiffer comme se coiffait les hommes de Phoenix.

Elle me fit une coiffure assez compliquée, mais pourtant qui avait l'air très simple en apparence. Aucun cheveux ne tombaient sur mon front, et pourtant c'était une coiffure magnifique. Elle mit 15 minutes pour faire cette coiffure. Et elle posa sur ma tête la couronne des Noldor. Je me leva, puis lui mis sa couronne. Main dans la main, nous sommes descendus pour manger. Ensuite nous avons commencé notre rôle de roi et reine.

Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes mariés depuis déjà 1 an. Je n'entends rien, pourtant je ressens sa souffrance. Pourquoi les femmes doivent – elles tant souffrir pour mettre un enfant au monde ? Elaurë est près d'elle, Ellianar s'occupe de leur enfant et tente de me calmer en me montrant leur petit monstre Tarnarion, il avait de magnifiques yeux verts et les cheveux de son père, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir 3 jours, il avait l'air d'avoir 6 mois ou 1 an. Je lui souriais lui disant que son fils était magnifique, quand j'entendis un hurlement de bébé.

Je me précipitais dans la chambre suivi par Ellianar qui continuait à faire des risettes à son fils qui adorait ça. Ma reine avait notre fille dans les bras, elle était tellement belle et tétait déjà sa mère avec voracité. Mais, elle n'avait pas les oreilles pointues. Elaurë m'expliqua que les enfants de leur peuple naissaient avec les oreilles rondes puis à l'âge de 20 ans, les oreilles devenaient pointues. Ma fille lâcha le sein de sa mère et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle tendit ses petites mains potelées vers moi pour que je la prenne dans mes bras.

Mon épouse était déjà debout, les médecins elfiques avaient raison, les elfes de Phoenix sont une race extrêmement robuste et leurs enfants sont très précoces, peut –être pour pouvoir se battre le plus tôt possible. Ma tendre épouse enlaça ma taille, posa sa tête sur mon dos, et murmura :

-Comment va – t – on l'appeler ?

-Heu…. Je sais Airetasarë. Dis – je en souriant

-Oui, c'est un beau nom, un peu trop long. Sarë. Répondit – elle avec un sourire éclatant.

-Oui, Sarë c'est parfait.

Sarë est une enfant adorable, elle est brune avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle grandit extrêmement vite, comme Tarnarion. Il n'ont que 6 mois, et pourtant ils marchent déjà. Elaurë et Ainatal leur ont déjà mis des épées entre les mains et leurs apprennent à se battre. Sarë a déjà un an et elle parle parfaitement bien. C'est effrayant, les entraînements des deux enfants deviennent de plus en plus difficiles. Hier, Ainatal m'a demandé de lui apprendre à monter à cheval, elle m'a dit que les enfants avaient besoin de l'aide de leur père pour bien se développer. Donc je lui ai appris la monte à cru. Elle est tellement heureuse.

Le temps passe si vite, Sarë a déjà 3 ans et elle sait mieux se battre que les meilleurs guerriers edains, j'ai un mal fou à la rattraper quand on monte à cheval, car elle prend toujours des allures extrêmement rapides. Mais depuis peu, sa mère lui a mit des livres entre les mains. Elle s'entraîne toujours, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Elle préfère dévorer tous les livres de la bibliothèque du palais. Hier, elle était très excitée, car sa mère lui a donné un petit frère Himedhel. Lui est brun comme sa sœur, mais possède les yeux de sa mère.

Et bien, il a fallu 4 ans à Sarë pour finir tous les livres du royaume. Elle a maintenant 7 ans. Sa mère lui a ordonné de partir à Imladris pour apprendre à être une vrai dame et ensuite, elle pourrait revenir. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Je remarque qu'Ainatal traite ses deux enfants de la même façon. Himedhel a demandé à partir avec Sarë, mais mon amour lui a répondu qu'il était encore trop petit et quand il aura lu tous les livres du royaume, alors il pourra partir pour Imladris. Il s'est mit à la lecture et sa mère est souvent obligé de lui demander de laisser son livre. Je sais pourquoi elle les élève de cette manière, elle veut qu'ils soient tous les deux capables de se défendre tous seuls et qu'ils puissent penser par eux – même. Que personne ne puissent leur mentir.

Ça y est Himedhel est parti retrouver sa sœur. Ainatal était très fière de lui mais quand il est parti, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ça me fait mal, autant qu'à elle. Mais comme moi, elle sait qu'un jour Sauron reviendra et elle entraîne nos enfants à pouvoir le mettre en échec. Maintenant, elle s'est rabattue sur tous les autres enfants du royaume, les transformant en terribles guerriers. La génération qui devra peut – être combattre Sauron. Elaurë est venu nous voir avec Tarnarion et nous a demandé des nouvelles de Sarë et de Himedhel, mais nous n'en avons aucune pour l'instant.

Ils sont revenus, tous les deux. Ils étaient un peu distant avec leur mère. Mais quand elle les a serré fort contre elle en les couvrant de baisers humides de larmes, ils ont compris qu'il avait fallu à leur mère énormément de force de caractère pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle a fait. Ils ont 12 ans et 9 ans et pourtant ils sont extrêmement en avance sur les autres. Depuis leur retour, leur entraînement a repris mais beaucoup moins difficile. C'est devenu plus un jeu entre eux qu'autre chose. Elle est tellement douce avec eux, elle rattrape les 9 premières années de nos enfants.

Sarë a 20 ans aujourd'hui, c'est la fête. Sa mère l'a aidé à se préparer, et l'a laissé choisir la robe qu'elle allait porter. Comme leur mère, Sarë et Himedhel ne supporte pas qu'on touche à leurs oreilles, alors Sarë ne porte pas de boucle d'oreille. Nous étions en train de rire, et de nous amuser quand soudain ma petite fille chérie, mon petit ange c'est effondrée en pleurs, hurlant de douleur. Je me suis précipité, mais Ainatal m'a retenu par le bras en murmurant :

- Tu ne peux rien pour elle. Elle devient majeur. Mais je ne me souvenais pas que cela ait été si douloureux.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que voulait dire mon aimée jusqu'au moment où ma petite fleur a retiré les mains de ses oreilles. Elles étaient devenus pointues, Sarë était devenu une elfe comme sa mère. Son frère se moqua d'elle en lui disant qu'elle avait un bonnet d'âne. Mais Ainatal lui cloua le bec sous les rire de tous en lui disant que lui aussi ça lui arrivera et qu'elle attendait ce moment avec impatience pour pouvoir se moquer de lui avec l'aide de notre fille. Il demanda pardon à sa sœur et ils partirent jouer dans le jardin.

Le temps a passé si vite, Ainatal m'a donné encore 4 enfants qu'elle a élevés de la même façon que nos deux aînés qui l'aident du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Elle les aime tous tellement, et ils l'aiment tous en retour. Mais le mal s'est réveillé, des hommes ont été corrompus par les anneaux de pouvoirs possédés par Sauron. Ce sont devenu des Nazgùls, des spectres de l'anneau. J'ai demandé de l'aide aux hommes de Númenor, mais l'ombre commence aussi à corrompre l'île. Nous subissons de plus en plus d'attaque de la part des orques. Ainatal a voulu reprendre son rôle de général en chef des armées, mais je refusais, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre.

Elle m'a obéi mais à contre-cœur, je le vois bien dans la façon qu'elle a eu de me répondre. Je lui ai expliqué et elle l'a compris, enfin je l'espère. Je l'aime tellement. Mon inquiétude a dû se voir sur mon visage car devant le conseil elle me fit faire une promesse :

-Fait-moi la promesse que quand je partirais, tu ne mourras pas de chagrin. Jure-le moi, jure-le sur Eru.

Elle me demandait l'impossible. Mais pour elle j'étais capable de tout. Je jurai sur Eru et sur tous les Valar de ne jamais mourir de chagrin si elle partait.

Les millénaires passèrent et l'amour qui nous liait tous les deux devenait plus fort, elle me donna 3 autres enfants aussi magnifiques et gentils que leur mère. Mais le mal grandit de plus en plus. Il y a eu une bataille entre les hommes et les créatures de Sauron. Sauron a été vaincu et amené à Númenor. J'ai sursauté quand j'ai entendu une douce voix murmurer à mon oreille :

-Le loup est dans la bergerie, et les moutons lui ont offert les clés. Númenor va tomber sous la coupe de Sauron.

Et elle avait raison. Nous somme en l'année 3319 du second âge, et Númenor vient d'être engloutie par la colère des Valar. La majeur partie des habitants ont été tués durant cette catastrophe, mais certains ont survécu dont Elendil et ses fils Isildur et Anárion. Ils ont fondé les royaumes d'Arnor et du Gondor, les royaumes des exilés. Mais voilà que Sauron est de retour, Elendil et moi-même avons signé la dernière alliance des hommes et des elfes. Cela fait 7 ans que la bataille dure, j'ai tellement envie de revoir ma tendre épouse. Elle doit encore m'en vouloir pour lui avoir refusé de partir avec moi. La bataille va commencer, nous sommes en train de vaincre nos ennemis. On dit qu'il y a un jeune elfe qui est un magnifique meneur d'homme, et que toutes ses attaques se terminent par la défaite de ses ennemis. J'ai demandé à Elrond de l'amener à moi.

Le jeune homme est amené devant moi, il est bien petit pour un elfe. Il m'arrive à peine à la poitrine, et il est bien fluet. Il n'enlève pas son casque, je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Veuillez retirer votre casque soldat ?

-Bien votre majesté. Répondit le soldat.

Cette voix douce, celle qui a bercé mes rêves. Cette voix qui me pousse toutes les nuits à continuer le combat. Ce n'est pas possible, Ainatal est au Lindon, il ne manque personne sauf Ellianar. J'avais cru qu'il était mort, sauf si elle a prit sa place. Et telle que je la connais, elle est bien capable de l'avoir assommé et de l'avoir attaché à un arbre.

-Ma reine. Murmurais-je d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Elrond sursauta et s'écria :

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, Majesté, vous devez retourner au Lindon, votre place…

- Ma place est auprès de mon époux, Je suis un guerrier, un chef de guerre. Mon but dans la vie est de tuer. Arrêtez de me voir comme une elfe. Je ne suis pas une elfe, je suis un tueur et de la pire espèce, je n'ai aucune pitié pour mes ennemis. Hommes ou orcsje les exterminerai. Et si mon destin est de combattre Sauron auprès de mon époux, c'est ce que je ferais. J'en ai assez de rester derrière les lignes à prier toutes les nuits que mon époux me revienne en vie. Et sachez que je ne changerais pas d'avis, je suis bien trop obstinée pour cela.

-Ma douce, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, c'est pour cela que je voudrais que tu… Commençais-je à la supplier.

- Meurs de chagrin en apprenant que tu as été tué par les armées de Sauron, je resterais ici que tu le veuilles ou non. Dit – elle en me coupant la parole.

Elle fit demi – tour et reparti aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand elle était énervée. Je la comprenais, et j'étais vraiment heureux qu'elle soit venu. En moi, je désirais intensément qu'elle vienne me rejoindre. Je sortis de la tente et la vis en train de parler avec ses hommes,. C'était un mélange hétéroclite d'elfes sylvains, de soldats d'Arnor, de Gondor, et de Noldor. Tous savaient qui elle était et seraient morts pour elle comme elle serait morte pour eux. Ils lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil car ils avaient été témoins de ses batailles et surtout de toutes ses victoires. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi elle était le successeur de leur chef. Elle avait du charisme et savait parfaitement utilisé au mieux les défauts et les qualités de chacun de ses soldats.

La bataille allait bientôt commencer, la dernière bataille. On peut voir en face de nous les immenses armées du Mordor et l'Orodruin est déchaîné. Pour la première fois, je vais la voir se battre. Elle a une épée dans chaque main. Mais elles sont tellement dissemblables, l'une est une épée à lame droite et l'autre est vraiment étrange, car le bout est légèrement recourbé. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle est si à l'aise sur un champ de bataille, c'est un véritable démon au combat. Elle n'a aucune pitié pour ses ennemis, elle les tranche en deux comme s'ils étaient en beurre. Je ne peux rien faire pour la défendre, car je vois bien qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour cela.

La bataille dure depuis déjà 2 jours, les troupes unis des hommes et des elfes commencent à prendre l'avantage sur les troupes du Mordor. L'épuisement se fait sentir, mais la victoire est proche…… Non, pas lui. Sauron en personne vient d'apparaître, il a une épée tranchante à la main et devant lui, lui tournant le dos il y a :

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, AINATAL.

Je dois arriver jusqu'à elle, avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Elle tue l'adversaire devant elle et s'arrête net, sentant le danger derrière elle. Avant qu'elle est pu faire demi – tour, Sauron faire siffler son épée qui frappe gravement le dos de ma bien aimée. Le coup porté est terrible et pourtant, elle ne tombe pas. Sans un cri, les yeux noircis de fureur guerrière, elle fait demi – tour et riposte de toutes ses forces, le combat est terrible, je peux voir le sang couler le long de son dos. J'essaie de me rapprocher mais des orques se mettent devant moi et tentent de me tuer. Je perds un peu le combat des yeux. Quand je les revois, elle a enfoncé son épée dans le corps de Sauron et tranche l'air avec l'autre pour le blesser gravement à nouveau. Et alors qu'elle ressortait ses lames pour l'attaquer, un orque l'a frappé par derrière et l'a terrassée. Je peux la voir tomber de tout son long, elle ne bouge plus. Fou de rage et de douleur je tranche tous les orques qui passent près de moi alors que j'avance vers Sauron. Celui – ci vient de tuer Elendil et s'apprête à tuer son fils, mais le fils de mon ami ôte l'anneau de Sauron d'un coup d'épée et le terrasse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu, je me moque de ce que peut faire Isildur, je dois retrouver mon épouse. Je la cherche partout, mais je ne la trouve nulle part.

-AINATAL.

Je erre à travers le champ de bataille quand un homme me dit qu'il a vu il n'y a pas longtemps une silhouette quitter en chancelant le lieu de la bataille, ce qui était étrange me dit – il, c'était ses deux épées dont l'une avait la pointe recourbée. Je courus prendre un cheval et partis au galop la retrouver, mais Elrond me cria de revenir, qu'Isildur ne voulait pas jeter l'anneau dans le feu. Que dois-je faire, sauver la terre du milieu en forçant Isildur à jeter l'anneau ou tenter de retrouver ma femme ? La terre du milieu est plus importante, attend-moi mon amour. Après 3 heures de négociations vaines, Isildur partit avec son armée et l'anneau. La bataille est donc un semi – échec. Je cherche avec Elrond et Círdan mon aimée, mais c'est comme si elle avait disparu. Elle est peut – être partie au nord. J'enlevai ma couronne, et la confia à Elrond pour qu'il la donne à Himedhel, quant à Vilya, je le lui confie aussi.

-Votre majesté, où allez – vous ?

- Je pars la retrouver. Et je ne reviendrais que quand je la trouverais et pas avant. Même si cela doit durer 5 000 ans, je la rechercherais. Adieu.

Je pars vers le nord, et si je ne la trouve pas, j'irais vers le Sud, et ferai toutes les régions ouest, jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve. Elle n'est pas morte, je le sens en moi, elle est en vie, mais je ne sais pas où. Mais je jure sur les Valar que je l'a retrouverai où qu'elle soit. Reviens-moi mon amour !

Fin

Je suis désolé, mais j'ai été obligée de raccourcir un peu l'histoire pour que les deux fics s'emboîtent parfaitement. Donc, pour connaître la suite, il faut lire " une nouvelle vie "

J'espère que cela vous a plût, et pour me dire vos impressions, envoyez – moi des reviews. A +


End file.
